


Annimumu Fanfic

by Becklectic



Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Friendzone, but feel free to do it for me, slight angst, turns into smut that I'll probably never write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2016-07-23
Packaged: 2018-07-26 05:52:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7562863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Becklectic/pseuds/Becklectic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Amumu's deeply bandaged feelings for the The Dark Child resurface once more, when he is saved from the heartless clutches of the Howling Abyss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Annimumu Fanfic

**Author's Note:**

> [I wrote this way back in February 2014 as one of my first fics, and it'll likely be the only LoL fanfic I'll ever write!]

The winds howled amongst the Howling Abyss, the frozen wasteland living up to its name. Although on this particular day, it was merely a barren wasteland. 

Only two champions stood against the cold; Annie and Amumu.

The young girl shivered, petite shudders escaping her numb lips, cradling the bear she named Tibbers in her thin arms. Not even a raging fire could have fought against the harsh conditions amongst Freljord that day. But alas, within the blitz, she eyed a small figure waddling in the distance. 

“Amumu,” she whispered.

The little mummy trudged through in exhaustion, frozen tears clouding his eyes. “Amumu!” Annie repeats, every word wounding him like stabbing icicles. 

And that was the last he saw of her that night. 

*

He awakens as if it was the following morning, only to find that he’s suspiciously wrapped in effeminate bed sheets.

“Huh…?” he groans weakly.

Stirring from his ‘sleep’, Amumu gets up in a slur, unable to stand. Just about to topple over, the little rascal dashes to his rescue.

“Don’t do that!” she cries, concern drowning her tone.

“S-sorry…”

Annie places the fragile champion back upon the bed, frowning deeply. Shaking the snow out of her pink hair, she passes Amumu a tray of warm soup, accompanied with orange juice.

“You almost died,” she states sadly. “You were lucky me and Tibbers found you…”  
Those bulbous eyes of his scan said bear weakly. He waves a paw back, and grumbles pleasantly.

Although, something intrigued him about how she was acting at the moment. This wasn’t her usual front. She was a careless, free, a ‘sweet’ little girl. She had really matured recently… But Amumu did notice one thing. This was the first sign of kindness she had shown towards him since he was friend-zoned… 

…And likely to be the last.

Swallowed in sadness, he sinks into the mattress. Annie gives him a small smile, although he could tell she’s on the verge of tears.

“Annie,” he began slowly “Why… Are you helping me??”

She purses her lips, containing a small sigh.  
“Things have changed.”

She slithers onto the bed, obviously flaring off her feminine side. “What I mean is…”   
She pauses, letting off the awaited sigh. 

“I-I feel differently about you now.”

She pecks him on his bandaged lips. Amumu gulps loudly.


End file.
